


Sweet Melody (English version)

by wtfpinkmilk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I wrote this bc of kihyun's cover, Kihyun play piano, M/M, Not Beta Read, Piano, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't know what to tag, fic with songs, hyungwon is a mood, kinda strangers to lovers, they're cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfpinkmilk/pseuds/wtfpinkmilk
Summary: Hyungwon was sleeping in the auditorium when the soft sound of the piano hit his ears, waking him up in surprise.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Melody (English version)

**Author's Note:**

> This translation is also posted at wattpad.  
> The songs that will appear are:  
> 1\. Bol4 - to my youth  
> 2\. Ra.D - I'm in love (kihyun's cover)  
> The link to the songs will be at the first word of the verses.  
> The translation for the ra.d song may not be very accurate but I really tried my best.  
> Hope y'all like it!

Hyungwon wasn’t supposed to be there, at the auditorium, let alone sleeping there. But he didn’t have many choices, he could go to class, or he could skip class at the auditorium; of course he choose the second option. It wasn’t the first time that the boy hid in the last rows of the auditorium to skip class and sleep, it was the perfect place because nobody would ever imagine that someone would skip class there, since the place was supposedly prohibited during class periods.

Unlike the other days, Hyungwon wasn't waked up by the strident sound of his alarm saying that he was supposed to come back to his classes, but for the soft sound of a piano. The boy woke up more surprised than when he was woken by the alarm. It wasn't supposed to be anyone there, neither he nor anyone else, but there he was, being woken by someone who played the piano softly.

Without showing his presence, he settled in the seat and looked around the place. The seat rows still covered in darkness, just the light of the stage was on and there was a light brown haired boy sliding his fingers through the piano keys. Hyungwon, by being to far, couldn’t see his face properly, but it looked like the boy was focused on the song he was playing.

And what a beautiful song Hyungwon was listening.

The melody was soft, it was noticeable the emotions put in the melody and Hyungwon was enchanted by what he was listening.

Sadly Hyungwon wasn’t a lucky guy. His alarm started playing, loud and strident, scaring not just him but the piano boy too.

“Who’s there?” Asked the piano boy looking at the darkness.

Hyungwon cursed himself before getting up and showing his presence.

“Sorry.” He said, bowing slightly. “Didn’t want to interrupt you” Hyungwon walked to the stage, the boy watched him without saying a word.

The boy eyebrows frowned as soon as Hyungwon leaned on the stage.

“You wasn’t supposed to be here…” Said the boy.

“You either, but here we are.” Hyungwon smiled. “The song you were playing… Did you composed it?"

The boy stared at him for a few seconds before turning to his sheet music and nodding.

“Cool! It’s really beautiful… What it is about?”

The boy didn’t answer, he got up, picking up his things and Hyungwon, surprised by his attitude, went on stage and stopped in front of the boy.

“Hey! It’s alright if you don’t want to answer, I just wanted to know because I really enjoy it and it’s really beautiful.”

“Thank you” He said but his face was expressionless. “But I really have to go now, if you excuse me…” He tried to dodge Hyungwon but he was stopped again.

“Can I at least know your name?” Hyungwon asked blandly, the boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Kihyun.”

“I’m Hyungwon, nice to meet you.” Smiled.

The boy, Kihyun, didn’t say anything again, he just dodged Hyungwon and walked to the exit.

“Don’t tell anyone that you saw me here!” Hyungwon screamed to Kihyun before the boy left the auditorium.

A week passed and Hyungwon didn’t saw Kihyun again, nor in the auditorium nor by chance somewhere in the campus. Hyungwon really wanted to meet the boy again or just listen to that song again, but after a week looking for him, he just gave up.

And there he was again, sleeping at the auditorium, but this time he wasn’t woken up by the soft sound of the piano, nor the strindent sound of his alarm, but by a strong light that bothered his eyes.

“What the fuck...?” Muttered, slowly opening his eyes.

All the lights of the auditorium were on, that made him scared and started looking around for a staff or something, but all that he found was the light brown haired boy staring at him with his eyebrows frowned.

Hyungwon calmed himself and waved shyly to the boy.

“Why are you here again?” Kihyun asked.

“Hm... I... Sleep here... sometimes...” He scratched the back of his neck and looked away in embarrassment.

The boy didn’t answered, Hyungwon looked back at him, Kihyun was walking towards the stage, so he picked up his things and followed him.

“Are you going to play?” The question was obvious and Kihyun didn’t answered.

Kihyun sat in front of the piano and Hyungwon stayed behind him. He watched the boy take the sheet music of his bag and arrange them in front of himself.

The song didn’t have a title, but it had lyrics at some parts and Hyungwon managed to read it, but he didn’t comment on.

Kihyun started playing, ignoring the presence behind him. Hyungwon followed the melody and the lyrics, understanding what the boy wanted to express with the song. It wasn’t the same as the first one, but it was as beautiful as the other.

When Kihyun was over, Hyungwon smiled and without Kihyun looking back at him, he said:

“It’s also really beautiful.”

“Thank you” He said thankfully but without turning to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon sat next to Kihyun, invading the boy's personal space, making Kihyun look at him.

“You who composed it?” It was another obvious question, but this time kihyun answered.

“Yes.” And turned to pick the sheet music and put it back at his bag.

“Are you already going?" Kihyun denied and took another sheet music out of his bag, again arranging them in front of him. Hyungwon looked through it, it didn’t had a title either but the lyrics were almost done.

Hyungwon waited for Kihyun to start playing and the boy did as soon as he realized Hyungwon wouldn’t say anything. Again Hyungwon followed the melody and the lyrics, feeling everything the song conveyed: Happiness, pain, sadness, and, finally, passivity.

When Kihyun finished the song he turned to Hyungwon, not letting the boy comment, he asked:

“Witch one did you like the most?”

Hyungwon was taken by surprise, but though for a while and answered sincerely:

“Between the three that I’ve listened… I think the first one."

Kihyun frowned his eyebrows “But you didn’t even listened it ‘til the end…”

“But what I listened made me like it.” Hyungwon smiled. “You are really good at composing."

"Thanks"

“You write songs thinking about someone?”

“Not necessarily…” He muttered and turned to his sheet music collecting them.

“What do you study?"

“You are very curious.” He muttered again.

“You can also ask me questions.”

Kihyun didn’t show any expression, but asked. “Why did you come here to sleep?”

“It’s the best place to skip class. No one ever came here looking for me.” He said and smiled playfully. “I like forbidden things.”

And for the first time Hyungwon saw Kihyun smile.

 _Cute_. He thought.

Kihyun got up, picking up his things and throwing his bag over his back. Hyungwon did the same.

“My major is photography.” Said Kihyun. Hyungwon looked at him surprised and opened his mouth to say something but Kihyun was faster. “See ya!” And left as quickly as possible, turning off the lights and letting Hyungwon surprised in the dark.

Hyungwon started ditching class in the auditorium more often. It wasn't always that he found Kihyun there, but it was the only way to see him.

There were days when they just exchanged greetings and goodbyes, Kihyun would play something on the piano and Hyungwon would listen to it in silence. On other days Hyungwon would look for something to talk about while Kihyun played, he would respond with few words and if it was a personal question Kihyun wouldn't even answer.

One of the questions he didn't answer was why he went there to play the piano – and it was one of the questions Hyungwon most wanted to know the answer to. Another question Kihyun didn't answer was when Hyungwon asked when he would play the music he played when they met. Besides Kihyun not answering, he wouldn't look Hyungwon in the eye, leaving the latter intrigued.

But all good things last little.

The two were again in the auditorium, sitting side by side facing the piano, Kihyun playing and Hyungwon in silence enjoying the music. They stayed there, like that, for almost half an hour. When they went to say goodbye, Kihyun removed an envelope from his backpack.

"I... I won't come anymore..." He said, looking at the envelope in his hands. Hyungwon frowned.

"Why?" Kihyun didn't answer. He looked Hyungwon in the eye and handed him the envelope. "What's that?"

Kihyun smiled. "Open it after I leave."

Hyungwon didn't know what was happening but he nodded.

"See you, Hyungwon." Kihyun turned to leave but Hyungwon held his wrist and stopped him.

"Where can I find you? Since you won't be here anymore..." Kihyun smiled weakly.

"It's up to you..." That's all he answered before he let go of Hyungwon and left.

Hyungwon stayed in the auditorium for a few more minutes. Sitting with his back to the piano, he faced the envelope in his hands, wondering what was there and what Kihyun meant by "it's up to you."

He didn't wait too much, he opened the envelope carefully, taking out the contents inside: a letter that was carefully folded, inside this one, an invitation to the university's talent show that was made for the graduating students.

Hyungwon was surprised, not only by the content, but by knowing that Kihyun was about to graduate. Their age difference was not even one year, so Hyungwon imagined they should be in the same semester, but the content in his hands said otherwise.

Hyungwon left the invitation aside and began to read the contents of the letter Kihyun wrote. The clean and delicate handwriting made Hyungwon smile unwittingly.

_"I will not introduce myself, nor adhere this letter to you, since you know who wrote it and I know that it is you who is reading it._

_You must be wondering what exactly this is, after all, you always have many questions._

_Well, that is an invitation._

_I am inviting you to my presentation. Yes, I'm about to graduate, but that's not important at the moment._

_I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but you've been listening to me play in the last few months and although we don't talk much, I know we've created a friendship. And that is one of the reasons I invite you._

_Another reason is your endless questions not answered by me._

_"Why do you come here?"_

_"When will you play the music I want? You know which one! The one you were playing on the day we met... The one I accidentally got in the way of..."_

_"Do you write these songs for someone?"_

_"Why can't I have your number?"_

_And so on..._

_As I said before, you ask a lot of questions._

_Of course I will answer them, but not here. If you want the answers you'll have to go to the university's festival. There are several reasons why I don't answer your questions and everything will be clarified for you if you come to my presentation._

_So,_ _Hyungwon_ _, it's all up to you._

_I hope to see you soon."_

Reading the letter, Hyungwon's chest warmed up and his lips bent into an involuntary smile.

He took the invitation again and looked through it again, without taking the smile off his face. He kept all the things in his backpack and left the auditorium.

On the day of the festival, Hyungwon was visibly nervous, with no reason to be, after all, it was not as if they were going to meet each other personally for the first time.

He and his best friend, Minhyuk, walked around the festival, observing the attractions the university provided while waiting for the famous Talent Show.

Minhyuk had no idea why Hyungwon wanted so much to be at the festival, none of them were sociable, that kind of event wasn't their type, but Hyungwon insisted so much to Minhyuk to accompany him that the boy ended up giving in.

When the time came, Hyungwon headed to his building auditorium, the same one he met Kihyun. Minhyuk followed him in silence, full of questions that he knew Hyungwon would only answer when he felt comfortable.

Hyungwon didn't take long to explain the situation to his best friend. He told everything, from when he met Kihyun a few months ago, to the last meeting with the boy the week before.

Minhyuk then understood why Hyungwon ditched so many classes and why he was so different. A question was spinning in his mind and it slipped by his lips before he realized it:

"Do you like him?"

Hyungwon didn't look at his best friend, nor reproved him for the question, his eyes were fixed on the stage where a girl was performing. Minhyuk knew this expression, Hyungwon was in doubt, and he already imagined the reason: Hyungwon didn't know because he had never liked anyone romantically.

"How can I like someone I barely know?"

"You don't need to know the person well to start liking them. If only the company of the person does you good for now, you may have already started to like the person without realizing it".

Hyungwon didn't answer, he was thoughtful, Minhyuk kept watching him until the other murmured:

"Maybe I like him". Minhyuk smiled lightly, saying nothing else and turning to watch the presentations.

Hyungwon, after the said sentence, disconnected himself from the presentations for a while.

Did he like Kihyun? Maybe. But did Kihyun like him?

This last question made his chest hurt, he didn't want to find answers to it.

It didn't take long for them to announce Kihyun as the next to perform.

When the boy appeared on stage, Hyungwon's heart failed a few beats, he was smiling as he watched Kihyun walk to the piano and settle in, he showed no expression at all, Hyungwon wanted to know what was going on in the boy's mind at that moment.

Kihyun said nothing, put his fingers on the piano keys, sighed once and began to play and sing, leaving Hyungwon surprised.

_**[At](https://open.spotify.com/track/4gMPlHHAjOQnUrhsuqHivn?si=-73Y1BtISrSVhJJrPW9oAg) some point in my life** _   
_**I used to wish that I could disappear from this world** _   
_**The whole world seemed so dark** _   
_**I cried every night** _   
_**Will my mind feel at ease** _   
_**If I just disappeared** _   
_**I was so afraid** _   
_**Of everyone’s eyes on me** _

Hyungwon was impressed. Kihyun's voice was beautiful, the boy was so focused on music that he even sounded like an angelic being.

_**During those beautifully beautiful days** _   
_**I was in pain** _   
_**I hated myself** _   
_**For not being able to receive love** _   
_**My mum and dad** _   
_**They’re only looking at me** _   
_**This is not how I really feel** _   
_**But I keep getting further away** _   
_**What do I do** _   
_**What do I do** _   
_**What do I do** _   
_**What do I do** _

Every word Kihyun uttered was full of feelings, leaving everyone who was at the auditorium emotional right at the beginning of the song.

_**The saying that time is medicine** _   
_**Was really true for me** _   
_**As the days went by** _   
_**I really did get better** _   
_**But sometimes when I’m too happy** _   
_**I’m afraid I’ll be in pain again** _   
_**I’m afraid that someone** _   
_**Will take away my happiness** _

It was only in this part that Hyungwon recognized the melody of the song. He smiled weakly. It was the song that he would always ask Kihyun to play, the one he was awakened to. He had never imagined that the music would be so deep.

_**Those beautifully beautiful memories** _   
_**Were so painful** _   
_**I hurt to the point where I could hurt no more** _   
_**But the pain wouldn’t go away** _   
_**My friends all these people** _   
_**They’re only looking at me** _   
_**This is not how I really am** _   
_**But I keep getting further away** _

Hyungwon could feel all the feelings Kihyun wanted to through his body. His eyes didn't leave the boy on the piano for a second.

_**But still maybe I could be** _   
_**A bright light** _   
_**In this world** _   
_**Maybe after all of that pain** _   
_**I could shine a light** _   
_**Even if it’s short** _   
_**So I couldn’t give up** _   
_**The me that couldn’t fall asleep peacefully for a single night** _   
_**Because if I keep trying to stand up like this** _   
_**I might be able to find myself** _

Hyungwon never imagined that Kihyun was going through bad times, the boy was always quiet... All the verses in the song were full of pain, which made Hyungwon want to cry and at the same time get on stage and hug Kihyun.

_**How painful must it have been** _   
_**How painful must it have been** _   
_**How much, how much, how much did I hope for it?** _

As soon as Kihyun finished playing, the audience stood up to applaud him, Hyungwon included. Kihyun took a few seconds to turn around and say thank you, the music and the feelings took over his mind, leaving him with a busy fog on his mind. Since he finished composing the song he needed a few seconds to recover after playing it.

"Hm. Hello... I'm Kihyun, senior student of photography." A few more cheers before he goes on. "I've been asked to talk about the songs I'm going to perform, but this one I just played for you all doesn't need any comments, because everything is on the lyrics. But I promised someone that I would answer a few questions". Kihyun smiled slightly.

"The first and most frequent question this person asked me was when I would play the song he heard when we met, and for him the answer was today. This song I just played was the first song he saw me playing, here in this auditorium, a few months ago. But, for me, it wasn't this song..."

Hyungwon was smiling, but when Kihyun said that his mind got confused:

"About a year ago a friend called me to take pictures of his music club to make a disclosure and I went, and this person who asked me the question was there, playing a song on the guitar. That day we didn't exchange many words, but I found out that the music he was playing was composed by him, so I couldn't play for you the music for when we first met, because it wasn't me who was playing, it was you". Kihyun laughed slightly.

Hyungwon was in shock, surprised even. His mind traveled through time, vaguely remembering that day. Kihyun was different, his cheeks thinner and his hair pink, but it was still Kihyun who presented himself in the present.

Hyungwon felt very stupid for not having recognized the boy.

He put his hand on his face demonstrating his frustration and upon hearing Kihyun's laughing he looked at him again.

"Another question he asked me was why I always play in this auditorium. The answer, in the beginning, was simple: I'm a photography student, my building auditorium doesn't have a piano. But as time went on, the answer started to be: 'Because you are here.'. It's a silly answer, but it's the real one. Your company started to do me good, so good that in the days you weren't here, or in the days I didn't come, I didn't feel good and I missed you". Kihyun felt his ears burning, but he continued. "It was because of you that I was able to finish composing this song that I just performed, which brings us to the last question..." Kihyun sighed.

"If I write for someone the songs I compose... You're a music student, the answer is clear: yes, most of the time I write for someone, but not necessarily all the songs need to be for someone, I can compose them just for the sake of composing. But anyway, this song that I presented, that you helped me to finish composing involuntarily, I wrote for myself". Kihyun looked at the audience until he met Hyungwon and smiled, neither of them looked away and Kihyun continued. "I write to someone, yes, that someone is me most of the time, it can also be for my imagination. But, in the last few months, one person has been occupying my mind, so I started writing to him". Kihyun's smile increased, as did the rhythm of Hyungwon's heartbeats.

"The next song I'm going to perform was written for you, it's dedicated to you and I hope you enjoy it." Kihyun then turned to the piano again and settled in.

Hyungwon watched the boy, the information that the next song was for him was still processing in his mind. He didn't know if he was ready to hear the song, but as soon as the first notes on the piano sounded, he devoted all his attention to Kihyun and the song the boy had written for him.

**_[Actually](https://youtu.be/XbNR5rTBFS4), since we met_ **   
**_Saying "I like you"_ **   
**_Isn't something easy for me_ **

**_If I don't approach you first_ **   
**_I'm afraid I'll lose you_ **   
**_So I wrote a letter and prepared a small gift for you_ **

**_It's true that fear is ahead of me_ **   
**_Because I think it'll only hurt if it gets deeper_ **   
**_But I pray with all my heart that the person I hoped for_ **   
**_I desperate believe that person is you_ **

**_Oh I'm in love_ **   
**_Oh I'll fall in love_ **   
**_That is nothing I can do to hide my feelings_ **   
**_You're so beautiful_ **

That song was the opposite of the previous one, Kihyun seemed lighter when playing the song, his voice was soft and his feelings were expressed in all the notes and verses. The boy closed his eyes in certain parts of the song, in others he showed a little smile and in others he sang looking directly at Hyungwon, without any fear.

When the song was over, he smiled, to the piano, to the audience, and finally to Hyungwon, who also had a smile on his face, standing with the others.

Kihyun left the stage and Hyungwon and Minhyuk left the auditorium.

"I hope you have no more doubts after that". Minhyuk commented. Hyungwon nodded. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes." He said uncertain.

"It'll be all right. Please don't treat him like you're strangers." Hyungwon nodded again and Minhyuk left.

Hyungwon stood for a few minutes in the same place, staring at the white wall in front of him and lost in thought.

He liked Kihyun, the certainty was stronger now.

And Kihyun liked him, it seemed too surreal, but it was the reality and he was happy with it.

Hyungwon cogitated the idea to stay there in the hall and wait for Kihyun or to go after him in the dressing room, although he knew it was forbidden for him to enter there.  
When he turned to go out and go after Kihyun, he bumped into him and laughed.

"Hi." Kihyun said shy, but smiling.

"Hi." Hyungwon answered, also smiling.

"Were you running away?"

"Of course, after all you said, the best option was to run away, so I wouldn't have to be embarrassed in front of you." Kihyun laughed.

"You don't know how to be ironic."

"Then I will tell you the truth: I was coming after you."

"I really imagined it."

"Convinced."

The two of them left the building laughing, neither commenting on what had happened in the auditorium.

"Have you looked at the festival?" Hyungwon asked.

"No, have you?"

"Some things."

"Is it interesting?"

"I don't know, it's the first time I've come, I have nothing to compare it to."

"Fall festivals are never interesting, I prefer spring and winter."

"Are you the university's festival specialist?" Kihyun laughed, stopping in one of the stalls and buying two candies, one for him and one for Hyungwon.

"You could say that." And he offered the candy to Hyungwon who accepted with a smile.

The two took a walk around the festival and decided to sit in the university garden, this one was full of orange leaves, making the scenery more beautiful in the eyes of others. They remained silent for a few minutes until Kihyun pronounced:

"So...what did you think of my presentation?"

Hyungwon did not look at Kihyun. He felt his face warming, but answered with a firmly voice:

"Very good. You always seemed shy when we met in the auditorium. I never imagined you would be able to do that".

Kihyun's hands were intertwined by nervousness, but seeing the smile Hyungwon had on his face, the grip softened.

Hyungwon continued, still without looking Kihyun.

"I feel like an idiot too." He frowned. "You remembered me, it's been so long since that meeting. How couldn't I?!" He stuck his face in his hands and heard Kihyun laugh.

"It's been a long time, but I understand, I wasn't a memorable person like you."

Hyungwon looked at Kihyun who stared at him with a smile.

"You had pink hair. If that's not memorable, I don't know what is."

They both smiled at each other.

"Pink was not the best choice, whenever I remember I regret it." And he passed his hand over his brown hair. Hyungwon's heart raced. "I like the way it is now."

"So do I." Hyungwon murmured without realizing it and Kihyun laughed.

"I'm glad you like it. But do you only like my hair?" He teased.

Hyungwon looked away. He mumbled:

"No."

Kihyun smiled and got closer to Hyungwon, held the taller's face with his cold fingertips and made him look him in the eye.

"I like you." He said, their eyes were glowing. "Every time I saw you my heart beat faster, when we talked I would always let you talk more because I was in love with your voice, when I didn't see you I felt anxious and sad, I could only think about when I would see you again". He sighed. "I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." He smiled. " _I like you,_ _Hyungwon_ _._ " And he repeated.

When he'd finished talking, he observed Hyungwon's features. The boy was flushed, his eyes sparkled, and he kept staring at Kihyun's eyes, seeing the sincerity of the smaller.

Hyungwon pressed his lips and began to speak:

"The days I didn't see you I felt something was missing, one day without hearing and seeing you playing the piano made my chest hurt and I didn't know why. Now I know..." He put his hands against Kihyun's and closed his eyes, feeling the boy's touch on his skin. " _I like you too,_ _Kihyun_ _._ " He murmured and smiled, opening his eyes and seeing Kihyun smiling too.

Kihyun put his forehead on Hyungwon's one and closed his eyes, Hyungwon did the same.

"Can I kiss you?" Kihyun murmured. Hyungwon nodded, making a sound in agreement.

Still holding Hyungwon's face, Kihyun joined their lips, moving them slowly, feeling each other's taste. Their hearts throbbing against their chests. It was a pure moment, where both were overflowing with happiness and passion.

At that moment their hearts were being filled with emotions, as if a _sweet melody_ was being played.

At that moment there were only them.

That moment was the beginning of a strong love.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all listen to 'I'm in love' but the original one, it's so pretty!! And also produce x boys covering 'to my youth'!! It's beautiful!!


End file.
